


Pretending

by Lexilindale35



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexilindale35/pseuds/Lexilindale35
Summary: "Cassian," I hissed his name. He glanced back at me as I grabbed his hand. He looked at me startled, "they won't stop staring at me."
He squeezed my fingers gently, "so I'll introduce you as my sister," he said quietly so our guide couldn't hear.
"Husband," I whispered back, "they won't be scared of a brother. Just. For our stay here."
 
The one where they pretend to be married.(AKA I love empire and Elide and Lorcan so I did a Nessian fic)





	

I could feel their eyes on me. They smirked as I walked a step behind Cassian, their wings fluttering. Their eyes were full of lust and it disgusted me. I was glad I didn't have Feyre's gift. I didn't want to know what was going through their minds as their eyes strayed to my chest and didn't move. I wasn’t used to being stared at like this.

It wasn’t flattering at all.

"Cassian," I hissed his name. He glanced back at me as I grabbed his hand. He looked at me startled, "they won't stop staring at me."

He squeezed my fingers gently, "so I'll introduce you as my sister," he said quietly so our guide couldn't hear.

"Husband," I whispered back, "they won't be scared of a brother. Just. For our stay here."

He raised an eyebrow surprised and then gave me a tight nod, "okay. My wife."

He smiled, more than amused with calling me his wife. He laced our fingers together and pulled me closer to his side as another warrior glanced at my body.  A shiver rolled down my spine, Cassian tightening his hold on my waist. He was claiming me, even though I didn't want to like it, I was glad he was here. Because no one would mess with Cassian. He was their commander. 

Which meant they would be punished if they even accidentally touched me. Cassian kept his eyes forward but I could feel his smile. He was thoroughly enjoying this, more than likely thinking of all the embarrassing ways to introduce me.

I could get through this week. As long as none of the guys tried anything. I knew I could handle myself but using Cassian made it more clear that I didn't want them. Especially because he was making sure they smelled us. And I smelled like him according to everyone in the house.

We paused at the office where there was another person staring at us, "Cassian. I wasn't expecting you until next week."

He smiled, "exactly like I planned. I like to keep you all on your toes."

He looked pale as Cassian held my hand tighter, the man’s eyes landing on me. He looked me up and down, Cassian's growl was low enough that only I could hear. His eyes weren’t guarded, he let me see that he hadn’t seen a female in this camp for a while now. It was like all the men here at been kept away from the opposite sex. They were practically drooling over me.

I held onto Cassian, trying to keep my face blank. He squeezed my fingers gently and I fought the urge to kiss his cheek. The desire ran through me the moment he took my hand in his, but with this man openly staring at me, it rushed into the cracks. I let out a slow breath and pushed the desire away.

The man behind the desk smiled. It was broken and creepy. ”And who is this lovely creature?" 

Cassian looked at me and then glared at the man. Even I could smell his anger at the way he was looking at me. No wonder he had jumped at the chance to claim me. Because all of these men were lonely, hell bent on bedding the first woman they laid eyes on.

"This is Nesta my wife," he sounded way too proud of that word. He pulled me closer, as if he too wished he could make us into one person. I forced a smile onto my face. Our guide’s face pales as he watched us together.

"Oh we had planned for two separate rooms," our guide was nervous, "but we can't separate two newly mated."

"It's fine," I cut in as Cassian wrapped his arm around my waist.

"No. No just give me a few minutes and I'll find another room," he ran off before I could beg him to let us have separate rooms.

It took all my strength not to push Cassian off me. I turned around in his arms and found his smirking at me, "don't worry sweetheart. We can share a room."

I rolled my eyes, "I should've agreed to be your fucking sister."

Cassian kissed the corner of my mouth. It shocked me speechless, my heart skipping a beat, "but what kind of fun would that be?"

My mouth went dry as our guide came back. Cassian kept smiling as he turned his attention back to him, "okay we found a nice room. It's up a few flight of stairs but I think you'll like it."

We started to follow, my legs shaking as Cassian pulled me along. I wasn't sure how I was going to survive this week if he was going to go all out to play this part. Because my heart and my head weren't ready to decide what I wanted. Not when I was still so confused as to what I was.

I was going to kill Cassian. He had a death grip on my hand. He was enjoying this far too much and I regretted asking him to keep those prying eyes away from me. Even if they stopped staring the moment he touched me, it wasn't worth that cocky grin he gave me every time he looked at me.

The room was at the top of a grand stair case and it was the only one on that floor. Hidden away from the rest of the house and I knew exactly why Cassian was trying not to laugh. The guide was blushing hard and fumbled with the key.

"Have you two gotten... it out of your system?" He asked quietly as I stood there looking at the bulletins.

"Oh of course," I tried not to blush, "we wouldn't be here if we hadn't."

Cassian's arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me tight against his chest. I could feel his heart beat through his tunic. His hands were drawing cirlces against my stomach, dangerously close to the top of my pants, "well she has. But me," his teeth grazed my ear, "I haven't."

I grabbed the bulge in his pants and squeezed it hard. Cassian stilled behind me, that cocky smile gone as I held his manhood in my hands. I heard his intake of breath as he kept smiling, as our guide flushed and I plastered a smile on my own face.

"He's kidding," I laughed as I let him go and he spun me around in his arms. I looked at him hard, "right dear?"

He leaned down and kissed me. His lips were pressed against mine, just a soft sweet kiss between mates. I was so taken back by the move, he had never touched me in any other way than this before, that I had no remark to throw at him. My cheeks flushed and my heart stuttered as he stared down at me with those beautiful brown eyes. 

"Right I'll just let you two get settled. It was probably a long flight," he turned and walked away before we could embarrass him at more.

Cassian smiled as we walked into the room and looked at the one big bed. I glared at him, "I don't think you understand how much I hate you right now."

He let go of my hand and brushed a hand over my cheek, "there's a fine line between love and hate sweetheart," his deep voice was lower than I'd ever heard it before.

I rolled my eyes, "whatever. I'm going to shower."

"Did you need any help, wife?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. I flipped him off as I grabbed my nightgown and started for the bathroom. I heard him laughing as I turned on the light. I tried to stop whatever the feeling that blooming in my stomach as I listened to him laugh. This was a complete mess and I had been the one to create it.

Now I had to survive seven days with his cocky, smug ass. He was going to get every laugh, every joke he could find out of this week. And then he would take me back home and never let me live it down. I tried not to groan at my impending doom as I turned on the shower.

It had been a long flight, the hot water hit my sore muscles in all the right places. I closed my eyes, wondering how Cassian’s shoulders were. He had flown us here without stopping. He should’ve gotten the first shower, his wings were still fragile after everything that had happened.

I shut the water off, drying myself before pulling on my night clothes. I was drying my hair as I opened the door, steam billowing out into our room. It was quiet, my eyes searched for the man who was supposed to be my husband. I found him sitting on the bed, staring out the window. He looked like he was lost in his own head.

That was a sight to see. Cassian quiet and thinking. He was always so loud. I had never seen him so settled before.

I stepped into the room quietly, trying not to disturb him. Cassian rolled his shoulders as I shut the bathroom door.  His eyes caught mine and that smug grin spread across his handsome face. My stomach pulled. This was going to be a long week at the camp now that I had asked for him to be my husband. 

Once I finished drying my hair I threw down the towel. I walked over to the bed where Cassian was sitting and pressed my small hand against his broad shoulders, "what's wrong?"

He jumped at my voice, my wet hair hanging over my shoulders, "my wings are just stiff. Ever since they healed they get phantom pains after long flights. My back hurts."

I couldn't help but laugh, "alright old man lay down on your stomach."

His face fell, "what?"

I threw my dirty clothes down and pushed him down onto the bed. He didn’t object, he actually stared up at me with wide eyes. I whirled my finger around, telling him to lay on his stomach. He did as I asked and tucked his wings in before I crawled up and sat down on the back of his legs, "if you tell anyone I did this, I'll deny it.”

“Trust me no one would ever believe me if I told them about this,” his voice was muffled by the pillows, but I could’ve sworn he was smiling.

Cassian groaned as I kneaded his shoulders. The knots were tight, he must have been in pain. He relaxed under my hands as I kept rubbing up and down the column between his wings.

"Where did you learn," he sucked in a breath as my hand hit the small of his back, just above his butt. He sucked in a breath as I worked out the knot that had found it’s home there, "to do this?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Elain taught me. She used to rub out the tension in my shoulders, since you know, I was a royal bitch as a human. Gods, Cassian. You have some of the biggest knots I've ever felt."

Cassian buried his head in the pillow, "my god Nesta. That feels, ugh. So good," his words were muffled but I understood. I couldn't help but smile as he whispered his approval. I felt a sense of pride for making him feel better.

"There," I said climbing off of him, "all better?"

He nodded his head, his eyes closed. He looked so tired, "I think I'm glad I married you."

I couldn't help but laugh as I walked to the mirror and brushed out my hair, "fake married, Cassian."

"One day," he whispered yawning. I could tell he was falling asleep, "one day it'll be real."

My cheeks burned as he burrowed into the bed and I listened to his breathing even out. There was a word, a feeling that hit me deep down. A thin something that was beginning to form. I felt it the moment Cassian touched me today. As if it had been sleeping, waiting for me to accept myself before accepting anyone else.

Feyre told Rhysand she believed we were mates. I didn't. Because the bond wouldn't taken already. The bond would be there and I wouldn't question it. But still, Cassian felt safe. I looked at Cassian and I knew I could trust him. He looked at me like I was the only girl in the room.

How did you explain any of that, when there was no mating bond?

I shook my head and braided my hair. I didn't need to think about this, I didn't like Cassian. I never could like him. I was here to see the women in the camp, to help Cassian scare everyone who wanted to go against Rhys's order to stop the pulling of the wings.

I turned the lights off and laid down on the far side of the bed. I pulled the covers up, shivering at the cold sheets that touched my legs. I settled into the bed, listening to Cassian breathing beside me.  
  
After a few minutes I closed my eyes. An arm wrapped around my waist as I turned to face the door. I almost screamed until I felt his warmth hit my back, his breath tickle my ear. He was fast asleep and yet he had reached for me. 

He buried his face in my neck, his lips pressing against my skin, "my Nesta," he whispered softly as my heart finally slowed down. I blushed as I relaxed against him.

I wasn't sure what he was dreaming about but for the first time since I had been remade, I fell asleep without a single nightmare.

—

I woke up with Cassian's arms around me every single morning. He never said anything when he woke up and let me go, mostly because I pretended that I was still sleeping. But I lost his warmth when he got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. I tried not to be disappointed, but I always was.

It had been four days since we started pretending. Four long days of Cassian parading me around and everyone telling us what a beautiful married couple we made. Apparently they all thought Cassian would never settle. I mean, I understood that. He was wild and crazy.

And yet whenever he was around me he was the opposite. He was still wild and sarcastic. But he was relaxed and composed. He was settled.

I couldn't help but wonder what that meant.

I rolled my shoulders as my someone knocked on the bedroom door. Cassian had left over an hour ago to prepare for something I hadn't been paying attention to. I sighed as I opened the door and found a young warrior standing there smiling.

"Well they said Cassian finally settled. But they didn't mention you were gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes at his compliment, "who are you?"

"I'm Cayan and I'll be escorting you to the meeting today. Cassian is still getting things set up. So he sent me."

His smile wasn't warm. It was the same smile the men had worn when we walked through these hallways the first day we arrived. I shivered as he kept staring at me, waiting for me to invite him in. I sighed as I pulled the door open and then walked out into the hallway with him. I didn't want to attend this meeting, but Cassian told me I had to. If we were pretending to be married I needed to be there to support him.

He was enjoying this game far more than I was.

Cayan was quiet as we fell into step together. We walked out of the building and into the cool air of the afternoon. There were tents everywhere and a few warriors sparing. I couldn't help but wonder if Cassian had once trained in the same rings that were still set up.

"You know this is where Cassian grew up."

My heart stopped as I looked around me. This was no place for a child. No it was a camp, a brutal training camp where no child should have to grow up. My heart hurt for him. I looked at the Illyrian who was showing me around, trying to fight off my emotions. I didn’t want him to think I was a cold wife, but I didn’t want someone telling Cassian I had cried for him just because of a memory.

But it wasn’t fair to know that someone as sweet as Cassian had been forced to grow up here. He had never been a child, he had been a warrior since he was born. My soul pulled, whatever that thin thread inside my heart was, it searched for Cassian. Ever since we started sharing a bed, I found myself searching for him.

"I didn't know that," I said quietly. I would ask him about that later.

I tried to settle my heart as we walked into the council building where Cassian was waiting. I didn't say anything as we walked through the hallways silently. I kept my features set, I didn’t give anything away as I took in the large buildings where I knew those men could find a room. And yet they were forced to sleep outside, like dogs.

Cassian told me once that Illryians were the lowest of the faes. They were valued because of their wings, but they were still bastard born nobody’s who had to prove themselves. I hated knowing that Cassian grew up thinking he didn’t deserve everything he had. I hated that I felt the same way. Maybe that’s why we had found each other.

Both our broken souls were in need of healing. Maybe we could help heal each other.

I wasn’t paying attention when Cayan stopped. I almost ran into his back, having to catch myself. He had stopped at a burnt out light, there was a small opening in the wall. He pulled us into the shadows and then he turned around to look at me. He had this weird look in his eyes as he took a step forward.

"You know Cassian doesn't deserve you," he whispered as his hand reached up and touched my cheek.

"Well I don’t agree with you. After all, I did marry him," I whispered afraid to use my entire voice. The blood drained from my face as I realized we were completely blocked from view of anyone else. Everyone else had made their way to the room where Cassian was setting up for his important update.

Cayan laughed, "well I'm ten times the man he is. Especially since my wings aren't damaged."

My anger exploded. I could feel the heat of my fire deep inside my soul. It thrashed inside my body, telling me to defend the man who had promised to fight for me, "his wings are fully healed. You are nothing but a little boy looking for a fight. I will let him crush you," I slapped him when he tried to touch my cheek again.

He laughed, his big hand grabbing my wrist and he pinned me against the wall. I screamed as he pushed his chest against mine. He was a lot stronger than I could ever dream to be in this new body. He had strength and training on his side. I was nothing compared to this brute.

"Don't worry. I'll have you screaming my name soon," he whispered in my ear before he pressed his lips to mine. I bit down on his bottom lip and then stomped on his foot as hard as I could. 

"Bitch," he spit blood at me before he brought his hand up to my neck and held me in place. I couldn't breathe as he pressed his fingers into the skin on my neck. My mouth opened, but no words, no sound escaped as he crushed my airway.

I gasped for air, my vision blurring as he kept touching me. I struggled to get out of his hold, begging the gods to give me some sort of gift to save me. I felt the fire in my soul, but before it could save me I heard someone curse loudly.

"Get the hell off of her," Cassian's deep voice hit me as he punched Cayan in the face. My knees buckled and he caught me before I fell to the ground. I kept coughing, my lungs begging for all the air they could hold.

Cassian's touch was soft, "are you okay?"

I nodded, "yeah. I'm fine."

Cassian glared at Cayan, "you know the rules. You don't touch another male’s woman. You're scum."

Cayan smiled, "but she doesn't truly belong to you, now does she?"

Cassian went to hit him again but I reached out and stopped him, "he doesn't matter," I whispered, my voice rough. I looked at Cassian, feeling light headed, "he's not worth it. Can we. Can we go back to the room?"

He nodded, wrapping his arms around me and turning away from the young warrior. Cassian was pissed, "I'll make sure his training is hell for this, Nesta. I'm so sorry, I thought he was a good one."

"I'm fine," I whispered as we walked back into our room, "I just need a moment."

Cassian pulled me into his chest, hugging me even though I didn’t return the gesture. I was holding my arms around my stomach, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern as I wrapped my head around what had just happened. I couldn’t save myself, nothing had helped me. My magic had failed me, I wasn’t special. How was I supposed to survive if I couldn't handle a horny warrior?

Tears filled my eyes as Cassian’s hand lifted and touched my cheek. He forced my eyes to meet his, his mouth set in a tight line. I could practically see the anger rolling off of him in waves.

"When I came around that corner I saw red. He was strangling you, touching you. I couldn't think straight I just had to protect you," his voice was soft as I stepped away from him. 

I shook my head, "it's not your job to protect me Cassian. You're not actually my husband, remember? I know you think it is because of that promise you made. But it is not your responsibility to take care of me." 

"I know but I also know what it's like here," Cassian's voice was soft, "the bullies. They're hard to shake off."

I looked at him, seeing how broken and young he looked. He hated this camp, and I hated Rhys for making him come back here. I hated that he had to relive his horrible childhood for his high lord. I hated that he walked these halls, remembering when he was defenseless, when he had no title, no family. I wanted to gather him up in my arms and tell him everything I never knew I could feel for him.

But I fought against those feelings. I didn't move to comfort him. I glared at the man who was slowly becoming more and more important to me. The way he was staring at me, the way he kept insisting on saving me. It snapped something inside my heart. It broke whatever softness had been creeping out. I was tired of needing to be saved. I was tired of believing I was worthless. 

I took in a deep breath. All the emotions I had been trying to reign in exploded inside me.

"I don't need you to save me!" I screamed, "I can save myself."

Cassian looked back at me hard, "I know you can. But I would never forgive myself if I didn't try to save you, Nesta."

His words held more weight than I wanted. Because I knew he was talking about more than just that warrior who had hurt me. He was talking about everything else that's happened to both of us. He was talking about the cauldron, the black water. The fact that his wings had been damaged.

I stepped towards him, tears glistening in my eyes, "it's not your job Cassian. It's not your job to fix me."

He nodded, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, "I know. But what I don't understand is why you hate me so much for trying."

This time I wasn't sure what to say. The way his voice broke gave me everything I needed to know. He was being more than honest in this moment. He actually cared about me. I should've been scared. I always ran from people like him. But something stopped me this time.

I let out a slow breath. Before I could think it through I wrapped my arms around his neck. I hugged him tightly, burying my face in his neck.

"I don't hate you," I murmured, "I hate myself."

He held me against him, his heart beating in sync with mine. I was afraid of this moment, I was afraid he was going to shatter it. But he held me and the silence surrounded us. He didn't say anything, he was barely breathing as my skin connected with his.

"Well I think you're amazing," he whispered after a moment. His eyes met mine and then slowly he brought our faces together. His fingers hooked under my chin and he pulled my face towards his. Our lips came together as I gasped.

This kiss was soft, serene, everything a first kiss should be.

My arms wound around his neck, I stood up on my tip toes to reach him. His big arms wound around my waist. He pulled me into his chest, a piece of his hair tickled my cheek. I never wanted to let go. I didn't want to breathe real air. I just wanted to live in this moment forever.

Cassian pulled away first, "I'm sorry," he looked down at me with big eyes full of fear. 

“I don’t want to go to that meeting Cass,” I whispered softly. He nodded, his hand squeezing my waist. The day was almost over, my body was exhausted from fighting everything. First Cayan and then my emotions. I just needed to lay down, to take a moment and process what had just happened between us.

Cassian stayed quiet as he let me go, still afraid of what our kiss meant. My hands fell off his neck. I didn't know how to tell him this was what I wanted. So instead I turned and walked towards the bed. I got in on my side, feeling Cassian's weight as he settled into the other.

After a beat of silence, his hand touched my waist. I sighed at his warmth, letting him know it was okay to touch me, “Nesta,” his breath was hot against my skin, my answering moan was all the answered he needed. 

We both moved at the same time, my back pressed against his chest. I gasped as his teeth grazed against the skin on my neck. He kissed a trail along the bottom of my ear, his hand moved against my stomach. I covered his big hand with mine, willing it to go lower.

"Nesta," Cassian was breathing heavily in my ear as his hands pressed against my waist. I moved closer to him, feeling him against my back, "can I touch you?"

I let out a noise, nodding my head. I couldn't form words, but I needed him to touch me. He didn't wait another second as his hand snaked down around my stomach and slipped under my pants. I gasped as his fingers brushed against my thigh, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Cassian," I said his name the moment he pressed his finger into me. I gasped, my hands clenching the sheets. He rubbed and pressed, my body begging for more. I didn't even realize I was moving against his fingers until he laughed. The vibration echoed across my skin.

He kissed my neck. I moved my head further back so he had better access. I closed my eyes, my mouth open in pure bliss, "please. I need," I gasped as he moved faster, "Cassian."

My eyes were screwed shut as he kept teasing me, "what do you need Nesta? Tell me."

I moaned, "you."

I turned around in his arms, kissing him in the same moment he slipped another finger into me. I gasped against his lips, pleasure running through my body. He curled his fingers, hitting me just at the right angle, in causing my body to shiver as I kissed him.

He pulled his mouth away, leaving a trail of kisses along my chest. I bit my lip hard when he kissed my thigh, then my stomach. I let out the loudest moan of my life when he licked me. My mouth fell open, the air left my lungs as I kept moving against him. I swore loudly as I buried my hands in his hair.

"Oh my gods," I moaned as the sensation washed over me. My hips bucked against his mouth, my entire body trembling. I wanted to die by his touch. I wanted to stay here in this room and never leave.

Cassian's free arm came up and held my waist. I kept moving under him, my stomach pulled with tension. I gasped as he thrusted his fingers into me hard, cursing as his tongue moved quickly. 

"Cassian," I whispered his name as the pleasure started to build in my stomach. I understood now why our room was so far away from the others. If this was what happened at all hours of the day during the mating bond I'm sure no one else wanted to hear it.

My body shook as he kept teasing me. Gods he was good with his hands. I should've given into him months ago. Maybe I wouldn't feel so lost. Because when he was touching me like this I swore I was finally found.

"Oh. Cassian," my voice went up an octave. 

"I've got you love," he whispered with that deep voice hitting a sensitive area. I could've fallen apart right there when he said that, if he hadn't pulled his hand away.

I let out a sigh of disappointment before I felt his teeth graze my chest, "I want to do this right, Nesta."

I opened my eyes and he was staring at me with those big brown eyes. I could read the question in them. He wanted me to tell him this was okay, that this was what I wanted.

I nodded slowly, "I want you too Cassian," I whispered as my hand went towards his pants, "gods I'm tired of fighting. Please."

He growled as my hand brushed against him and he rolled us over. He positioned himself on top of me, his eyes never leaving mine as he slowly slid inside. I gasped, my eyes snapped shut as I adjusted to him. Cassian hissed as he moved slowly, our bodies connecting in ways I never thought we would. 

"Wow," his voice was strained, "Nesta. You're so beautiful."

I gasped again as I met his hips in another thrust, pulling him deeper into me, "Cassian," I moaned loudly as he moved with me, my hands sliding up his chest and my fingers buried in his hair. I pulled his face down to mine, kissing him once more.

The bed was unstable, it started to creak as Cassian moved faster. I gasped, screaming out a jumble of curses and his name as the building in my stomach got tighter. Something in my soul felt like it was on fire. Everywhere Cassian touched me felt like it had been healed.

Like Cassian alone could finally heal the scars inside of me.

"Hold on love," he whispered as I started to fall apart, "just a few more seconds."

I couldn’t hold on anymore, I needed to feel the release of this pressure building inside of me. But I wanted to see Cassian fall apart with me. I opened my eyes and held his gaze as my shaky hand reached up and touched the top of his wing. He grunted, cursing as he fell apart with me.

We were both breathing heavily once we were through. I looked over and found Cassian smiling at me, "if we get married for real, can we do that every day?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "I don't know, are you proposing?"

Cassian blushed as he sat up and ran the tips of his finger down my cheek, "not yet. But can I please take you out on a real date? One where you don't knee me in the balls?"

I took in a seep breath and leaned in, kissing him softly, "only if you ask me really really nicely."

Cassian smiled, "Nesta Acheron. Will you please let me spend an entire evening making you smile?"

My eyes were bright and I couldn't stop smiling, "I'll think about it. I should warn you, I don't smile easily.”

“You’re smiling right now,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the corner of my mouth.

I rolled my eyes, “well this is an exception.”

Cassian pulled a piece of my hair, the tip of his finger grazing my cheek, "don't worry love. I'm up for the challenge."

I leaned into him and kissed him hard. When I pulled back I bit his lip, "you gotta work on your stamina old man."

Cassian laughed as he pulled me into his chest and kissed me once more. I knew he had somehow won me over. And I knew he would do anything I asked him to. I knew that if I let myself love him, there would be no turning back.

And I was perfectly okay with that.


End file.
